Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Various systems for protecting vehicle occupants from ballistic threats are described in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,383. As set forth in my ""383 patent, armor systems for protecting crew members and occupants of aircraft and ground vehicles (hereinafter referred to as vehicle occupants) from high velocity projectiles such as shrapnel or bullets has traditionally involved expensive options. Vehicle occupants are extremely vulnerable from small arms, anti-aircraft fire or landmines. Since armor is relatively heavy, armoring large sections of aircraft becomes weight prohibitive. Ground vehicle occupants such as trucks, jeeps, or cars are in a similar situation therefore can utilize similar vest approaches found on aircraft. Heavy vests are feasible solutions since the vehicle occupants are normally seated and engage in limited activity. The problem with the heavy body armor arises during extended wear or over rough raveling conditions. The body armor""s additional weight bears down on the wearers spine, causes rubbing on the wearer""s back and chest, and if worn loosely, can impact on the wearer""s upper thighs. During severe bumps, hard landings, or traveling over rough terrain, the increased body armor weight could contribute to serious spine injuries or death. The present invention eliminates such problems by providing an armored vest arrangement comprising front and back plates of an armored vest worn by an occupant in a vehicle. The back plate is configured to extend and rest on a vehicle seat and a load transferring mechanism is provided between the front and back plates. The front plate is supported through the load transferring mechanism on the back plate for transferring the weight of the front plate to the back plate and thence to the vehicle through the seat.